


Just for the Night

by Darkinferno



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkinferno/pseuds/Darkinferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan is helping Erasa study, but she has a dark secret that she desperatly wants to show him. And when Videl finds out, will her's and Gohan's relationship survive? A rewite of my original unfinished trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for the Night

_Well I've completed the second chapter of Two of a kind, over a month ago in fact, Yet I am still waiting for payment and as I am suffering from a bit of writer's block on the novel, I kind of allowed myself to be talked into restarting this old, unfinished trilogy. I had thought about just immediately starting chapter three but after a quick look at this I decided to rewite both of the other chapters first. This is an edited, slightly rewritten, version of 'Just for the Night'. It's the same story, just improved and up to a more appropriate standard._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z_

                                                                                                                           

Just for the night 

 

 

Bored and frustrated, Erasa felt her eyes traveling wishfully to her bedroom window as she dropped her pen and ran a hand through her hair. It was only seven, the sun was still shining bright on the horizon and she could almost feel the cool breeze on her skin as it rustled the leaves on the tree in her backyard. It was a peach tree, she could remember planting it when she was just a girl in playschool and every summer, on the anniversary of that planting, she had taken a peach off those branches.

It was a beautiful spring evening, and here she was stuck in her bedroom; studying of all things.

For as long as she could remember, Erasa had never been one to worry about what might be or fret about her future. She'd always said that you only get one shot at life and you never know when it would end; so why not enjoy it. She liked to live for the moment, to party and have fun and live her life like every day was her last. She'd never imagined life past school, never thought about university or a carrier path. She'd chosen her courses purely because her friends were doing the same. Now she was paying for her lack of vision.

She'd finished her term at Orange Star High with modest grades, far from exemplary but just enough to gain admittance to one of the city's finer collages. The news had come as a shock to everyone; her parents had been so proud they'd taken her out to dinner in an expensive restaurant and let her order anything she wanted. Indeed, the lobster had been exquisite.

For the first few months, her head had been full of ideas of parties and the nights had been dominated by wild trips out on the town. The beer and cocktails had run like some great river and she'd been hard pressed to think of anything else. Then her report card had come in and caused her world to come crashing down around her. She had failed in every class, who'd have thought university would be so hard. Her parents had told her straight, things had to change. She had to buckle down and study hard or be prepared for the consequences.

It was a simple choice. Not a choice at all really. There was just one problem, it was so damn hard!

Fortunately life rarely closed a door without opening a window and even being imprisoned and forced to study had some consolations. 'Speaking of which…'

With all the subtly she could muster, she turned her head ever so slightly and fixed her gaze upon Gohan. Watching him avidly for a couple of moments, she felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight. He was seated across the desk from her, calmly reading through a stray text book that she didn't recognise and dressed as he was in that tight fitting black shirt; he was a feast for her eyes to behold. It had been three years since she first met the outwardly geeky youth and it was clear the years had been good to him. Where once he had appeared skinny, well corded muscles now strained against his garments and his spiky black hair, having been allowed to grow out, fell down to his shoulders with stray strands curling around his bottomless black eyes. When she had told her friends about her problem, Gohan had quickly volunteered to help her and that was the only good thing to come out of this whole situation.

"Hey Erasa, you ok over there?"

His voice caused her to nearly jump out her skin and she was surprised to find that he was now looking at her from behind his book, his brow furrowed with concern. Embarrassed at having been caught, she felt her face burn a bright shade of scarlet and she hurriedly replied in a manner that she could only pray sounded nonchalant. "Yea I'm fine Gohan; I just wish we weren't trapped inside on such a beautiful day."

Gohan looked crest fallen and laid his book down on the desk. "Erasa you told me that you needed to study. Well the more we do now, the less we have to do at the weekends." It was clear he was trying to look stern as he explained it to her but his rouse failed as his voice never lost its usual kind tone. It was as if he were explaining discipline to a child; and it made her heart swell. Resigned to her fate, she let out a defeated sigh and tried once again to set her mind on her studies. However she was trapped in a kill box; on one side the outside world taunted her, on the other her school girl crush tempted her. How was she supposed to concentrate with such distractions?

It just wasn't fair. For three years she'd fought her desire for the young man. Ever since he'd first come to her school, Erasa had had a crush on Gohan. The moment she first laid eyes on him, she'd been swept away by his innocent mountain-boy role and cute exterior. But it was just a crush, she'd told herself that so many times in the hopes that it might wear off, yet Gohan was ever an enigma and the more she got to know him better, the more she had wanted him. Yet by the time she learned the true depth of her feelings for him, it was too late. Gohan was now in love with Videl; their mutual classmate and her oldest friend. He was forbidden fruit, and that was always the sweetest.

These were dangerous thoughts and too late did she feel the familiar heat rising inside her that had very little to do with the weather. Unfortunately, this was not lost on Gohan.

"Erasa…are you sure you're alright?" He asked and though he tried to remain objective, he failed to keep the worried tone from his voice. "Do you want to get you a glass of water or something?"

'Or something, defiantly.' "No…I'm fine thanks Gohan." Yet opportunity had knocked and in what she hopped was a casual manner, she swept a hand across her forehead before blowing an overly exaggerated breath and saying "but could we please stop for a few minutes and take a break? It's just too hot to be cooped up here all afternoon"

For a moment, she feared Gohan might protest further, but then he seemed to have second thoughts and gave in. "Okay Erasa you win, we'll take a break?" He said with a defeated shrug, causing her to all but squeal with delight as she jumped out of her chair. However Gohan moved with a measured slowness and though he too was secretly glad of the reprieve, he did his best not to appear too eager before joining her by the door.

Like a good host, Erasa escorted Gohan down the winding stairs that lead into her home's modest living room; a stark but well lit chamber that was loosely furnished except for a coffee table in-between two sofas that were angled towards a wall mounted flat screen. "Just make yourself at home." She said, gesturing lazily towards the left sided settee before reclining back on its right sided twin. Grabbing the remote off the coffee table, she turned on the television and began to avidly flick through the channels

Not sure of what else to do, Gohan followed her instructions and sat down stiffly on the edge of the seat. Erasa had a point; it was too nice a day to be cooped indoors. Yet it wasn't the heat that was bothering him, there was something else at work here, something that made his mind foggy and his breath catch. Something wasn't right, and despite his convictions, he glanced towards the vision of loveliness sitting across from him.

Still flicking through the channels, Erasa had adopted a less than ladylike pose with one of her exquisitely long legs dangling over the sofa's arm while the other stretched across the table. It was entirely innocent of course, yet dressed as she was in that all too short white skirt, he couldn't help letting his eyes glide over her perfect milky skin; greedily admiring her smooth waist and voluptuous torso before noticing the way her head was tilted back to expose her long neck. 'By Kami, she's beautiful!'

And then he began to imagine that long neck thrashing about as he climbed onto the sofa and ravaged her with his teeth and hands, her enticing form squirming and writhing deliciously beneath his as he took her right there in her parents' living room. The idea appealed to him, and scared him immensely.

What was wrong with him?He loved Videl with all his heart, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known and there was no doubt in his mind that they were absolutely perfect for each other. She was kind and intelligent and when they were together, it was like every day was the first day of spring. So why was he now starting to fantasise about fucking another woman. It wasn't right; Erasa was Videl's oldest friend. 'What's wrong with me?' Yet deep down, he knew the problem very well.

Vegeta had spoken to him once, saying that he could never understand the bizarre conventions of human society. By comparison, Saiyan culture had been almost primitive. The women had been primarily focused on raising the young while the men served the king. There was none of this talk of sexual equality or liberal rights; both knew there place and devoted themselves entirely to the perfection of their pursuits. There were only two desires shared, to fight and have sex and they hungered for both with unmatched passion. Once they started, they would never be rid of their need. At first Gohan hadn't believed him, he'd thought there had to be more to sex than pure animal lust. But then he had started to date Videl and he'd understood completely. Truly there was nothing that could compare to the feeling of it.

For two years they had been hot and heavy, a churning sea of passion and desire that could burn for days on end without stop. Then they had gone to university, and everything had changed. Overnight their work load had increased tenfold and his mother, fearful that he might have been neglecting his education in favour of other 'extracurricular' activities, had forbade them from seeing each other until their work was done.

Suddenly he felt very warm and was all too aware of how tight his trousers were becoming; yet before he could stop himself his eyes fell on to the blond haired girl's breasts. Her top was emerald green cotton that was stretched tight across her body and left little to the imagination. Her breasts were full and round and so lovely that he never noticed Erasa looking at him. She had felt the heat of his eyes on her skin and it thrilled her to know that he'd noticed her. And if he'd noticed her, then perhaps this was her chance, her one chance to get the man she loved.

She was determined not to waste it.

It was moments before Gohan came to his senses and when he looked away; she gave up on the telly and slid her long legs off the furniture before rising up and walking slowly around his chair. Being as quite as a mouse, she leant over the back off the sofa and stared down at the man beneath her; causing his dark eyes to snapped open when he sensed her above him.

Staring up at the golden haired beauty, Gohan felt somewhat uncomfortable and couldn't help noticing the way her chirpy smile had returned and yet her eyes were somehow different. Almost as if they were hiding a secret just for him. As Gohan sat up, Erasa took a step back to give him some room but inadvertently presented him a close up view of her cleavage and he had to immediately stop himself from pouncing on her. "That was a quick break Erasa, are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" he asked her nervously while mentally cursing his mother for putting him in this position and praying to Kami that he can get through the next hour without making a fool of himself.

Scarcely able to keep her smirk at bay, Erasa meekly nodded before turning to walk up the stairs fully aware that his eyes were on her.

Gohan couldn't tear his eyes away, he watched her like a hawk, noticing every curve and shake of her delectable rump while his feet carried him up the stairs of their own accord. He wanted to touch her, to feel the heat of her skin and the curve of her arse, to taste the sweetness of her flavour as he devoured her before he bent her over and buried himself in that inviting rump. It took all his fortitude to tear off the girl's backside before they entered her room and he once again begged all the deities to end his torture quickly so that he could go and see Videl and end his pain.

It seemed his pleas fell on deaf ears however, for every moment that followed from then on felt like an eternity. It was truly the longest hour of his life. For all his efforts nothing could escaped his notice and there was no little detail he didn't see. He saw everything Erasa did, how when she thought she had the answer she would lick her lips, the way her eyes would flutter as she lost herself in thought; his favourite was the way she would begin to suck on the end of her pencil when she was stuck on a question, her tongue curling around it ever so slightly as she searched for the answer.

By the end of the session, he would have given all gold in the Ox kingdom just to be that pencil for a few moments for he was quite hard and when she handed him her work to check; her scent filed his nostrils. Beneath the bitter remnants of her perfume, he could taste the sweet flavour of vanilla. Now all he had to do was lean forward and she would be his to do with as he pleased…

Erasa was starting to panic; in the time gone she had done everything she could think of to try and seduce Gohan. Yet for all her wiles, he had proved to less corruptible than stone and she was almost out of ideas. Leaning across the desk, she presented him with her finished notes and almost shivered with ecstasy as she felt the heat of his gaze roam across her body. He wanted her, she knew it, and yet he did nothing. Was this some madness cooked up by God to punish her, or just some rotten trick of life; why did he have to be so bloody noble?

As he took her work, she was afforded a rare glimpse into his eyes and he was too engrossed in his thoughts to look away. Time was running short; perhaps it was time she took more drastic steps.

Leaning forward, Erasa pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was only chaste, yet it served to wake Gohan from his stupor. However he was too surprised by the act to pull away and so his Saiyan instincts were allowed to take over. With one move, he'd wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her across the desk and into his lap while responding to the kiss with a savage passion; thrusting his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers in a carnal dance. Erasa never resisted. Turning in his hold, she straddled his hips and wantonly ground her core onto his covered arousal.

Desperate to get inside her warmth, he bucked against her with strength enough to make her release a shriek of delight that suddenly awoke him from his inner conflict. Releasing what had happen all too quickly, he broke the kiss and rather abruptly shoved the girl of his lap as he shot out of his seat. She hit the floor hard and could only look up at with a hurt expression as her eyes began to brim with tears. "Gohan…?"

"I'm sorry Erasa, this…we need to stop." He said, still slightly breathless from the kiss and unable to look her in the eyes for fear of what he might see. "This can't happen, I shouldn't have done that."

Erasa look on the verge of tears yet she managed to suppress her sobs. "Bu-bu- but why? Why must we stop? You want me Gohan, I know you do. So why can't we be together, just for this one night?"

"Because I love Videl." His voice softened as he tried desperately to make her understand

"I'm not going to tell her Gohan. Videl is my best friend. She's like a sister to me. I couldn't bear to lose her but all I want is one night; nothing more. If you insist, I'll never bring this up again but please Gohan…" A stray tear rolled down her check but Erasa didn't have the heart to brush it aside; she couldn't believe she was going to lose him now.

Then, suddenly, she had an idea. It was bold and dangerous but she didn't care, anything was better than this. So with a deep breath, she literally threw herself at Gohan and with one move, ripped open his trousers to expose the still large bulge in his boxers. With his brain still dazed, he could only watch in wide eyed terror as Erasa gleefully pulled his boxers down so that his hardened erection burst free of its restraints and stood tall before her eyes.

In all her life Erasa had only ever seen one other example of the male anatomy, besides those crude diagrams in biology-textbooks; that was on the night she lost her virginity to Sharpener. Despite what people said, she wasn't a slut. She may have liked to have a good time but, drinking and partying aside, her body was a temple. She was very proud to say she didn't sleep around and had always wanted her first time to be special, with the man she loved. Instead it had been a complete disaster. It might have lasted for the grand sum of ten seconds; he'd used neither foreplay nor care and had just entered her, breaking her barrier, and clumsily moved inside her before cumming. Later she learned that he had only been friends with her so that he could get into hers and Videl's nickers. He'd gotten her drunk, left her feeling totally unsatisfied and then had had the nerve to go round school telling people that she was easy.

However any fears she might have had of a repeat of events were quickly banished.

While Sharpener had been rather small, Gohan's endowment looked to be over 25cm long and almost as thick as her wrist; considerably larger than average. Delighted by the discovery, a hungry smile spread across her lips and she reached out to carefully wrap her nimble fingers around his length, marvelling at the way it pulsated in her grasp and making him groan in a mix of pleasure and protest as she lightly pressed her thumb on the tip. Then with slow, almost hypnotic motions, she started to stoke him; running her small hand down from the swollen head to the thick base and then back again.

Scarcely able to breath, Gohan grabbed the edge of her desk with both hands as he bent over in pleasure. With that first touch, Erasa had stolen all his strength away and he was suddenly powerless against her attentions and unable to stop himself from bucking into her hand with every stroke of her palm. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, that it wasn't right; yet her hand just felt so good on his aching cock that he couldn't resist. Only when he felt the warmth of her breath washing over the velvety head did he finally come to his senses.

Eyes wide, he looked down in time to watch his classmate lean in, drawn like a moth to a flame, and kiss his cock. "E-Erasa wh-what ar-are you doing? No…Stop! Nooohhhh!" His protest turned into an involuntary moan as Erasa began to work magic. Though she had little in the way of experience, she made up for that in determination and continued to slowly run her hand up and down his thick column while her mouth, tongue and teeth played with the swollen head.

"You want me, don't you Gohan?" she asked innocently before running her tongue along the edge of his mushroom shaped organ. "Please say that you want me."

"Oh Kami, Erasa…Please…stop" His voice was low and breathlessly as he begged her, painfully well aware that if she kept this up, he would defiantly lose control. Seeing his distress, Erasa couldn't resist giving him a sly smile; it was time to move things along before her nerve broke. Swooping down; the girl took the head into her mouth, her full pouting lips stretching around his bulbous crown, and began to slowly bob her head, letting his length enter her orifice bit by bit.

Gohan thought he was going to go mad; the skin of his member was so sensitive that he could feel every minimal movement on his engorged flesh as she took him into her mouth, the way her teeth scrapped ever so lightly across the sides, the swift creases of her tongue on the tip, even the delicious rush of warmth that washed over him every time she inhaled. Kami, why was she being so slow? He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this; that it was wrong and he should make her stop before they went any further. But it just felt so good and without any conscious thought, his hips began to push upward.

However, when she was only a third of the way down, the bulbous head breached her throat and despite her resolve to take all of him in, she began to gag. Realising she couldn't take anymore, she pulled back ever so slightly before reaching down with her free hand and grabbing the bottom of her cotton top. With one quick tug, she pulled the snug garment up and over her breasts. Mesmerised, Gohan didn't think to look away; though she almost never wore a bra, Erasa's ample cleavage was full and bouncy and jiggled with every dip of her head. They were larger than Videl's, but not so overly large that they appeared comical or artificial and he was near consumed by the desire to lick her rock hard nipples; just to see if they tasted as good as they looked.

Glancing up in time to catch him openly ogling her bared bosom, Erasa would have smiled if her mouth wasn't so full. "Mmmm…I know you want me."

His eyes grew as wide as saucers as he watched her drop both her hands to her sides before leaning in to envelope the remainder of his cock between her bountiful cleavage while continuing to suckle the weeping head. Gathering both orbs in her hands, she began slowly sliding her chest up and down, massaging the thick base with her breasts and timing her motions to match the slow up and down rhythm of her mouth.

Unable to breathe or think, Gohan felt as though his life's thread was hanging on the edge of a knife. On one side was his self-control, on the other, his release from this torturous pleasure Erasa was conjuring up. He hungered for both but knew that giving into one would extinguish the other; there was no room for a middle ground.

In theory it should have been an easy choice. Videl was his world, he loved her more than words could say and was determined not to do anything that might jeopardise their relationship. Unfortunately his body seemed to have its own ideas.

"Oh Kami, Erasa!" her name left his lips as a pained moan, the pleasure suddenly so great that he could no longer resist the onslaught of pleasure that rushed over him. One last stroke of her tongue was all it took to bring him over the edge, his seed exploding into her waiting mouth in long ropes that she greedily swallowed, not missing a single drop of his creamy essence. Only when she had got every last drop did she finally stop; withdrawing her lips and raising her eyes to meet his.

"Mmm…you're delicious." She cooed dreamily, all the while smiling proudly at what she had accomplished. "Please sir, can I have some mor…" Her voice failed her when she saw the primal hunger gleaming like quick-silver in his eyes. Suddenly afraid, she tried to back away but one of his large hands came from out of nowhere to seize her bunched up top and yank it over her head and arms. Caught off by his surprising strength, her body folded to his will as with one move, he picked her up and threw her across the desk. Surprised by the abrupt change in him, she didn't dare move from there as he reached down to grab the hem of her skirt. With one sharp tug, he tore the garment off her waist to leave her naked, prostrated and helpless beneath his gaze.

With a primal growl, his powerful hands seized her slender waist and pulled her back just as he stepped through and with one fierce motion, rammed his still hard cock inside her slick channel all the way to the hilt.

"Aaahhhhh…sweet Kami" She squealed as his impossibly long shaft all but ripped her in two. It had been so long since that night with Sharpener she had almost forgotten the pain of that first entry and she desperately grabbed the edge of the desk to steady herself, her knuckles turning bone white as she dug her neatly manicured nails into the timber. The odd position was making her feel somewhat disorientated and her entire body felt like it was on fire, but beneath that there was an exquisite feeling of fullness the likes of which she could never have imagined.

Awed by the awesome tightness of the beauty's quivering core, a feral grin crossed Gohan's lips as he pulled back until just the head remained inside her before snapping his hips forward and plunging back into her molten cavern. An involuntary growl was torn from his throat as her plush inner-walls began suckling his shaft, begging it to go deeper. Happy to oblige, he drew back from her warmth only to slam into her once more; doing so again and again until the room was filled with the wet slapping of their meeting hips.

Unprepared for this fresh onslaught, Erasa's mouth gaped in a silent scream as she felt him forcing himself a little deeper inside her every time. The pain was lessening now, and all she wanted was to scream from the pleasure he was raising inside her. She felt so full and with every stroke, his thick member was hitting that spot deep inside her that felt wonderful; Kami she had never known sex could be this good. She wanted more, and of its own accord her body responded by moving to meet his thrusts, rocking and grinding her bottom against his pelvis.

"Oh…so tight…so…tight…" He barked; his voice now a dark echo of its former self as he gave himself over to the beast within him and mercilessly hammered the beauty beneath him for all she was worth. He was no longer Son Gohan, no longer the good hearted savour the earth had known for these past nineteen years; now he was the Saiyan. This wench had teased and tempted him to the point of no return, now he would give her the punishment she deserved.

"Oh Kami …yes…yes Fuck me…Fuck meeeeee!" Erasa cried, swept up in the rising tide of pleasure that signalled her approaching orgasm. Nothing she had ever done before, not with herself or the boys she'd fooled around with in school, could ever have hoped to compare with what Gohan was manipulating inside her. Already burning like molten desire through her veins, her first release promised to be a big one and she was sure she'd be walking funny for days.

Gohan never relented. There was little tenderness in his motions and with an iron tight hold on her gyrating waist; he snapped his hips back and forth in an erotically primal collision of flesh. In layman's terms, he was fucking Erasa, plain and simple, and it was clear she loved every moment of it. With each violent thrust, he poured his pent up lust into her young body and she would rock and grind her succulent bottom back against his pelvis in a wanton frenzy as her nectar ran down her thighs. Kami, she was so tight…

Consumed by the wild passion of their forbidden tryst, time seemed to slow down as her body erupted in wild convulsions and a white hot fire set her nerves alight while bursts of brilliant colour kindled behind her eyes. "I'm cumming…it feels so good … fuck me deeper…deeper…" She babbled senselessly, her long legs trembling violently as she writhed in the volcanic pleasures. "Yes…take me…yes…Cumming…cumming…"

Gohan only grinned, his eyes igniting with a hint of turquoise as he continued his merciless onslaught. He could feel his release building; it was slow and still a long way from complete but he had to resist the urge to turn Mystic as he tirelessly ravaged her sweet channel with deep unyielding thrusts.

Completely at his mercy, Erasa could only moan out in utter delirium as wave after wave of orgasmic delight rolled over her. He was being so rough on her now that his every plunge would push her against the desk, dragging her stiff nipples across the rough wood and she was only vaguely aware that she was growing light headed. Darkness was encroaching on the edge of her vision but she continued to moving to meet his thrusts until her trembling legs could no longer support her and gave way beneath his onslaught.

However Gohan held her as if she were as light as a feather and continued his furious pace without missing a beat. Kami he was too much for her. This was impossible, how could one man be this good…

With his blood boiling with sexual energy, Gohan knew he was almost at his limit. Heavy drops of perspiration were rolling down his back and with every breath the musky aroma of sex flooded his nostrils. The constant tightening spasms of Erasa's core had pushed him to the edge and he joyfully savoured the feeling of fucking the beauty from behind as his eyes, darkened by pent up lust, admired the way her tight young body moved in time to his own. With every slap of his pelvis, the full checks of her luscious rump would ripple and he was once gain given cause to wonder what it would be like to be inside her tight rectum, to utterly dominate and conquer her as he vigorously fucked her tight arse. The idea was enough to force him over the edge and with a low grunt he came inside her, his balls tightening almost painfully as a tide of his thick creamy seed erupted from the tip of his cock to flood her core.

With a heavy sigh, he took an uneven step back, his softening shaft slipping from the girl's warmth as he fell back into the chair. Exhausted beyond measure, his chest heaved as he took in great lungful's of air and desperately tried to make sense of what had just happened. What had he done! How could he have let things get out of hand like that? What was he going to tell Videl? On the verge of panic, he looked to Erasa in the hope that she might have the answer, only to find that she hadn't yet moved.

Having fallen unconscious, Erasa lay motionless atop her desk in a dreamy world of her own. If she hadn't been naked, it would almost be as if she had fallen asleep in the midst of her studies and seeing her there gave Gohan an idea.

Quietly standing so as not to risk waking her, he quickly fastened his trousers before scooping the sleeping girl up in his arms and carrying her across the room. Laying her gently down upon the bed, he lingered just long enough to tuck her into the covers before throwing open the window that hung over her bed and taking off into the night sky. If he was lucky she would think that it was all a dream.

AN: Well there you have it folks, it took me a surprising amount of time to write this but I must say I am very proud of it. Please let me know what you think and if you like it better than the original.


End file.
